Prussian Blue
by Domomomo
Summary: There, in the middle of the large bed, was Elizabeta, dressed in nothing but lingerie composed of silky lace. Not white lace, however; blue. Prussian blue. HIS blue. Prussia/Hungary.


_Hooooly shit. So I started this nearly a week before Gilbert's birthday, and today I finally, FINALLY finished writing it. Writing sex is hard, guys. But please, let me know how I did! I'd really like to hear your [positive] thoughts. (:  


* * *

_

Gilbert hummed happily as he unlocked the door to Elizabeta's house, not caring that he was incredibly out of tune. It had been an amazing birthday, spent receiving gifts from other nations and drinking with Francis and Antonio, not to mention that pansy Roderich had given him a gift. He should give Gilbert gifts more often, even if they're all really shitty. It would teach Roderich to respect him _properly_. Still, even with all of the fun he'd had, there was something missing. He hadn't seen Elizabeta all day. He'd called and texted her multiple times during the day, but she'd never picked up. He wanted his present, dammit!

"Lizzy, I'm home! Now where's my present?" he hollered, kicking off his shoes and setting a couple gifts by the door to be dealt with later. "Lizzy?" Gilbert made his way to the open kitchen and living area, but she was nowhere to be found. Where could she be? Surely she wasn't sleeping. She hadn't even given him anything yet. Unless she hadn't gotten him something at all? Lying bitch.

He climbed the stairs that led up to the second floor hallway, his eyes darting from side to side in hopes to catch a glimpse of her. Arriving at her bedroom door he noticed light spilling out from underneath, signaling that she was indeed home. Mustering up his most irritated frown (though this was rather difficult, considering that he couldn't quite smother the hopeful excitement he was feeling) Gilbert swung open the door with a shout. "Lizzy, give me my present! You better not have forgotten it, or I'm gonna be pissed!" He turned a forced glare towards the bed, and immediately all of his body's processes stopped.

There, in the middle of the large bed, was Elizabeta, wearing perfectly done makeup that emphasized her gorgeous eyes and full red lips, dressed in nothing but lingerie composed of silky lace. Not white lace, however; blue.

Prussian blue.

_His_ blue.

On her neck was a blue lace collar and a simple bow, and hanging from it was…Oh _God._ Attached to the ribbon was a thin, silvery chain that lead downwards until it split apart, cuffing her hands by lacy wristbands. She was _handcuffed_, and the mere sight of it was turning him on like nothing else.

"H-Happy birthday, Gilbert," she purred, effectively covering her embarrassment with a seductive stare. "Would you like to open your present?"

Gilbert struggled to find his words, gaping openly with a fierce blush rising to his cheeks. "P-P-Present?"

"Mhmm…" Elizabeta stretched languidly, unable to suppress a chuckle as she rearranged her body to lay back on the bed, her entire outfit on full display. "I got it just for you." Elizabeta smiled coquettishly, her confidence building as she observed a flustered Gilbert trying to regain his composure. "So? Are you going to open it?"

He drew a shaky breath, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration. "Y-Yeah." In any other situation his hesitance would be completely out of his nature, but as much as he would like to deny it, Gilbert was always unsure of himself when it came to bedroom affairs. His sexual experience wasn't anywhere near extensive, his romantic experience even less, so when he was presented with someone so perfect like Elizabeta he tended to feel…well, intimidated. He worried that he would botch something up, especially in a situation such as this, when the two had never gone past intense make-out sessions. What if he did something wrong?

Easily reading the uncertainty on his face she let her smile soften, realizing now that he would need some encouragement before anything happened. Naturally, for Elizabeta and Gilbert 'encouragement' translated directly to 'merciless taunting'. "What's wrong, Gilbert? Nervous?"

"N-No way! Ah-Awesome people like me don't get n-nervous!" he sputtered.

"Really? Is that why you're stuttering like an idiot and refusing to do anything?"

Gilbert's growl of irritation served as evidence that her remarks were having the desired effect, successfully distracting him from his discomfort. With no further delay Gilbert climbed onto the mattress, hovering over Elizabeta and pinning her to the bed. "I'm _not nervous._" He fixed her with a glare that he hoped established his dominance, but the blush on his cheeks kept him from being intimidating.

She chuckled softly, staring up at him with fiery green eyes. "Prove it then."

Not a moment after she said this Gilbert was roughly engaging his mouth with hers, lifting one hand to grip her hair harshly while the other continued to hold himself up. A bound pair of hands, rugged from so much war and labor, reached up to hold his face, a satisfied moan making way for Elizabeta's impatient tongue, silently ordering Gilbert to open his mouth. He obliged, parting his lips only so he could push past hers and explore. They continued like that, the room silent aside from loud pants and moans as their tongues struggled against each other, sliding and searching. Hungarian hands began to wander, traveling under his shirt to ghost over the muscles they found there, causing Gilbert to shiver at the sensation.

It was when curious fingers had drifted to the front of his pants that he noticed for the first time just how turned on he truly was. Her teasing was obvious when she pressed lightly against the rock-solid bulge beneath her fingertips, Gilbert's frustrated whine only triggering laughter as she continued her merciless attack. He felt utterly helpless, practically humping her hand in desperation, and he could feel what little shreds of self-control he had slipping away the faster she rubbed him. "Lizzy," he hissed warningly, "get _on_ with it…"

"Hmm? Get on with what?" Elizabeta was trying her best to sound nonchalant and in control, but her body betrayed her eagerness with a hot blush and shallow breaths. The way he was gritting his teeth and staring at her with such impatience and raw emotion…she was in as much need as he was.

"Dammit—! If you're going to do something, _do it_!" he barked, giving her a vicious glare before ravaging her mouth once again. He poured all the aggression he couldn't find the words for into the kiss, commanding her to do as he said and make it easier for both of them.

She couldn't unbutton his jeans fast enough, sighing delightedly once she felt the warm pressure of his clothed dick against her hand. Without the added constraints of the denim it was able to move more freely, stretching the fabric of his deep green boxers to its limits, and she rubbed at it feverishly, having wanted to engage in something such as this with Gilbert for decades. In a small corner of her mind Elizabeta felt a pang of guilt, having borne such strong feelings for him even in her marriage to Roderich, but she was too distracted, too consumed with _this_ to pay the thought any mind.

Running her hands along it for but a moment more Elizabeta carefully pulled down the boxers, revealing his erection in a process that they both felt took far too long. He pulled away from her at last, allowing her to breathe and look down between them, the sight bringing about a twinge of nervousness in them both as she took it in her grasp, looking up at him to gage his reaction. He gave a sharp intake of air at the touch, his eyes squeezing closed as she cautiously began to stroke up and down.

The atmosphere was drastically different from before, all tense movements and testing touches, just as if they were young again; two awkward teenagers that knew nothing but battle. As they continued, however, their touches regained confidence, and it wasn't long before Elizabeta was pushing Gilbert into a sitting position, using her superior strength to make him do as she demanded. Gilbert's snarl of protest was met with a smirk as she kneeled in front of him, her positioning giving obvious clues as to what she would do next. And without further ado, she did.

Gilbert nearly fell over when her lips closed over the head of his cock, his arms now devoted to the task of keeping himself upright as she sucked on it. She deliberately kept no consistency in the manner of her actions, and son of a _bitch_ did it feel amazing. One of her calloused hands started to massage the curved length, a loud groan cutting through the air at the sensation. She continued tasting the tip, pulling away to place small, teasing licks, quickly making him realize that that wasn't enough. He needed that hot mouth of hers engulfing every millimeter of him, and he'd be damned if he didn't get what he wanted on his birthday. Instantly Gilbert's hand was forcefully grabbing a fistful of her long brown hair, pushing her down until she was sheathing almost its entirety in her mouth. Elizabeta coughed at the sudden, unexpected action, the head touching her throat and activating her gag reflex. She glared at him with watery eyes, retaliating with a gentle bite to the sensitive length and snarling menacingly. He cried out at the equally sudden and unexpected pain, the experience also slightly arousing.

Her actions were no longer so playful, continuing her duty with an array of rough nips and powerful suction. By this point Gilbert was gasping for air, muttering mindless encouragements and noises of pleasure. She gave a particularly hard suck to the tip and Gilbert finally gave in, coming violently into her waiting mouth as she milked him through his orgasm, cringing at the bitter, unfamiliar taste.

She sat up, a self-satisfied expression on her face as she wiped the excess liquid from the corner of her mouth. "G-Good?"

"_So_ good," Gilbert replied, flopping onto his back with a dumbfounded expression and a lack of air. "So, _so_ good."

When he returned to himself he propped his body up by his elbows, watching Elizabeta once again get comfortable on the pillows.

"Done already, Gilbert?" she teased, quietly chuckling when his gaze drifted downwards to fix on her chest.

He smirked. "Like hell."

Truthfully, the closest Gilbert had ever come to seeing her breasts was when he accidentally walked in on her changing (really, chicks should learn to lock their doors if they don't want people to see them), and another time when he not-so-accidentally sprayed her with the garden hose and she happened to be wearing a white shirt with no bra. He'd had the opportunity to touch them (through clothes), twice when he was young and many times more recently. In a way, Gilbert fancied them to be rather mysterious in the way that he had seen them without actually _seeing_ them and touching them without actually _touching_ them.

This was his chance to explore the unknown.

_Awesome._

He reached out a tentative hand to cup one through the cloth, squeezing it curiously and watching her face for reaction. She merely looked up at him with a smirk, a challenging look in her eyes. "So, anything yet?"

"You're going to have to do more than _that _to get something out of me," she chuckled, seemingly unaffected by his actions.

Well, he'd just have to try harder, now wouldn't he?

Struck by sudden inspiration, Gilbert pulled her bra up and over her breasts with slight difficulty, the tight fabric constricting over the generously sized mounds. He admired them for a moment, taking in the sight of the smooth, creamy skin before virtually attacking them with his hands.

She wore a small smile, simply watching him enjoy himself, suddenly choking on air when the pads of his fingers brushed over something _very_ sensitive. Gilbert's eyes lit up considerably, observing her red face with something akin to a leer. "You like that, huh," he whispered in a raspy voice, his warm breath ghosting over her ear. She shivered. Her lips were a thin line, refusing to open on the chance a moan escaped instead of a reply. For this, Gilbert gave one of her nipples a firm pinch, drawing out another strangled noise that was painted with surprise mixed with contentment. Finally, the correct response.

He continued to torture her in this fashion, Elizabeta's sounds coming more and more often. "N-nnnngh…Don't just do th-that…" Elizabeta whined, obviously trying to retain a collected composure with minimal success.

Gilbert smirked haughtily, loving the fact that he was making _her_ go crazy, making _her_ utterly helpless. "What's that? What else am I supposed to do?" He rolled a nipple between his fingers, eliciting a sharp gasp from her.

"You," she began, "You h-have to…need to-" she moaned loudly when he gave her a particularly hard pinch "-m-mouth. Your mouth." God, she was _stammering_.

"My mouth? What about it?" Gilbert delighted in the frustrated sounds she was making. Really, how was he to know what she wanted if she wouldn't tell him? If Elizabeta wanted it bad enough, she'd just have to say it clear enough. (No, he wasn't teasing her, he was encouraging her; there was a difference.)

Elizabeta scowled, hoping it would mask her mortification well enough. "Dammit…Use y-your mouth!" she demanded, barely registering his reply as his mouth descended upon her breast, sucking harshly enough that a bruise was sure to develop. Gilbert's other hand continued to work her mound as his mouth worked wonders on the other, nips, pinches, and licks sending her to a totally different plain of reality. He pulled his lips away from her abused chest to replace it with his hand, raising his head level to hers so he could hear every little whimper she made.

She gave an embarrassed squeak when one of the hands that had been massaging her breast began massaging a place further south through the lacy fabric of her panties, caressing the flesh with little consideration for her comfort. He could have laughed at the sound she had made and was very close to doing so, but any thought of teasing aside from that of his fingers was promptly forgotten when she released a particularly wanton moan of his name. Quite confident that his actions were affecting her properly he pushed the fabric inward until the tips of his fingers became slippery and the lace wet. The odd texture of the panties accompanied by the intruding digits made her squirm restlessly, struggling to keep herself in check as he pressed into her, unwilling to give Gilbert the satisfaction of hearing her reactions, regardless of the fact that it was his birthday and that giving him what he wanted was very much the point of what they were doing. She had been concentrating on this task so intensely that she was breathlessly surprised when he tore away the lacy material and invaded her core with two long fingers, an unbridled gasp escaping her as they twisted and explored. "G-Gilbert!"

"You should really learn to pay attention, Lizzy," Gilbert scolded, his voice gloating in tone. His fingers' journey came to an abrupt halt when Elizabeta cried out, euphoria surging through her as finger pads brushed over a certain spot. Gilbert grinned an especially Cheshire-like grin, rubbing the area more firmly and causing a litany of deliciously sexy moans to pour from her lips.

Elizabeta fought valiantly for oxygen as he relentlessly pleasured her. When had Gilbert gotten the upper hand? She was certain she had been control in the beginning, but now he was completely dominating her, her normally strong muscles turned to jelly and her sharp intakes of air inadequate. It had always been that _she_ dictated the action, but right now, the immense power he held over her…it was intoxicating. "Gilb-bert, hurry up-p!"

His eyes seemed to darken in lust, withdrawing his slick fingers from her and making a show of licking them clean. Gilbert moved his body so that he was directly over her, his figure blocking the fluorescent glare of the light bulbs. He licked his dry lips in carnal hunger. "I want you to beg for it. Beg for me to fuck you, fuck you harder than you could even imagine."

A chill raced up Elizabeta's spine at the husky quality of his voice, holding promise that he would keep his word. Elizabeta was in no state of mind to give any regard to something as unimportant as pride, evident in her following request. "Please, Gilbert, fuck me!" she pleaded, "I need you in me so bad…" She was unable to squash the irritated tint that lurked within.

"'Need me in you'? Elizabeta, I'm afraid you're going to have to be much clearer than that," he taunted, delighting in the fire that sparked in her eyes. Unfortunately, he was unprepared for the tight hold she had now placed on his cock.

"Put your dick in me _right now_," she hissed, her own words promising something quite a bit more manic than his own had.

"J-Jesus _Christ_, okay." Gilbert hastily reached over to the bedside table where he had spotted some condoms, saying a prayer of thanks to the Lord that his girlfriend had the foresight to buy some. He was fairly sure that she was taking birth control or something like that, but he wasn't too keen on getting his dick ripped off if he got her pregnant.

Her eyes followed his hands as they rolled the rubber over his length, causing her to gulp as she realized this was finally happening. Elizabeta moaned at the very thought of him penetrating her, her face burning and body twitching as he positioned himself between her legs, the tip of his cock barely grazing her folds. Without warning and in a way so incredibly Gilbert he thrust into her, no regard for her comfort as he pressed in as far as he could. She tightened her muscles around him and provoked a series of groans from him, Gilbert staying like that for a few moments before pulling out and plunging in just as roughly as he had before. A thin layer of sweat began to coat both of their foreheads and various other parts of their bodies as they rocked against each other without a set rhythm, neither caring in the slightest as waves of ecstasy washed over them. By this point the couple was completely lost to the world, only aware of each other as they let out unrestrained sounds of passion, loud enough to overpower the distant barking of Elizabeta's two beloved dogs.

Gilbert grit his teeth as he groaned in pleasure, the distinct feeling of his release hovering somewhere on the horizon yet close enough that his muscles pulled taut. "F-Fuck, Lizzy…!" he breathed with a strained grunt, his semen shooting out to fill the condom as he continued to pound into her hot cavern, determined to make her come as well. Despite his exhaustion Gilbert continued thrusting into her, his efforts paid off when not a minute later the dam broke, Elizabeta's body seizing before her orgasm hit her, sticky fluids being released from somewhere deep inside her. She rode out the experience while mumbling various noises of appreciation, her bound hands clutching one of his larger ones desperately.

They remained like that for a time, both panting heavily and whispering endearments to each other, only parting when Gilbert reluctantly went to the adjoined bathroom to dispose of the used condom. When he returned Elizabeta had more or less begun to breathe normally, smiling tiredly as Gilbert slipped into the bed next to her. She scooted closer to his warm body, planting a lazy kiss on his chest and snuggling against him. "Did you like your present?"

Gilbert closed his eyes, a contented smile on his face as he pulled her close to him. "Best. Birthday. _Ever_."


End file.
